


Face the shadows

by bookchan



Category: Drina Series - Jean Estoril
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookchan/pseuds/bookchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drina thinks about retirement and her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face the shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily/gifts).



> The Drina series was also one of my favorites growing up. I hope you enjoy this slice of future Drina.

Drina stretched her leg muscles and drifted off into thought while her body continued to move through the same set of exercises that she’d had done for years. She loved to dance still, but her body was starting to betray her, she couldn’t jump as high anymore or do as many pirouettes. The time was coming when she would need to step down as primary dancer from the Dominck, but she really didn’t want to.

Chorographing was lovely and she would be able to continue to work with the Dominck there, but it was just so frustrating that her body could no longer do what it used to. Change came to everyone and she’d lasted longer than any critic thought she would, especially after the bad break early on in her career. Thankfully Grant had been able to understand her drive to recover completely back then, and why that meant she’d been spending more time than before with Igor.

One good thing that had come out of that time, was that she and Rose had been able to reconnect. Rose’s marriage to Igor she would never understand, it was just so volatile! They were always fighting and cheating on each other, yet if you asked them why they didn’t just divorce, they looked at you like you were crazy. As long as it worked for them, Drina figured she’d keep her head out of the mess. Having Rose again in her life after the two years of barely speaking to each other was nice and in someways their friendship was stronger for having those two years of fighting, because to become friends again they dealt with their issues together and didn’t just sweep them back under the carpet. It was also nice knowing that Rose was there going through the exact same things Drina was, though why their girls had to be such hellions and always getting into trouble she had no idea.

“Focus Drina,” she told herself. “You need to be figuring out when you’re going to retire and if you’re going to leave ballet completely, or stay and choreograph new ballets instead. Drina laughed at herself. Why she kept hiding from it she didn’t know. There was no way she could leave ballet completely. It would hurt to see other people dancing her roles on stage, but there was no way she could leave the dancing world behind.


End file.
